The invention relates to a process and apparatus for the detoxification of flue gases from furnaces and other industrial exhaust gas systems.
In furnaces, in addition to the carbon dioxide and water vapor combustion products, other products, which pose a special hazard to the environment, are liberated. Normally, these hazardous combustion products are removed from the exhaust gas by gas scrubbing procedures or dry additive processes with an addition of a desulfurizing agent.
The drawback of this method is that due to the small area of contact between the particles and the flue gas, an extensive construction height of the equipment is required. An improvement of this process has been proposed in German Patent Application P 33 40 655, which proposes a bulk heaping or pouring of spheres for the contacting of the mediums, instead of using a mist of droplets or dust. The drawback of this proposed system is that although a savings is achieved in the construction height of the equipment, a number of additional devices and systems, such as sphere removal and sphere washing equipment, lime milk treatment, and lime milk dosing or batching equipment, a detergent circuit and product treatment equipment, must be provided.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to avoid the above drawbacks and to provide a simple and compact exhaust gas purification plant.